


Braids

by inabodycastofglass



Category: Tales of Graces
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asbel and Cheria aren't married, For reasons, M/M, Post Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 10:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11311503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Asbel braids Richard's hair.





	Braids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talesofsymphoniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofsymphoniac/gifts).



> This is for talesofsymphoniac, who requested it on my tumblr when I asked for prompts.  
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Gods I love these two.

“Richard.” Sophie grabbed his hand, pulling on it as she bounced back on her heels. “Look, Asbel braided my hair.”

“It looks lovely.” And it did. Sophie’s hair lended itself well to almost any style, and the messy braid was no exception. Though it was odd to see her hair pulled back at her neck.

She beamed at him. “You should let him braid yours, too.”

He looked up at Asbel, smiling at him. Of course they had to now that Sophie had suggested it.

Asbel gave him a half shrug. “I could use some extra practice.”

Richard covered his mouth to stifle a laugh. He certainly could.

He took a seat on the floor at the front of a chair so Asbel could sit while he worked.

Sophie sat in front of him, mirroring his position by pulling her opposite knee to her chest and holding it with both hands. She stared intently at his head, examining the way Asbel braided.

He was sure Asbel’s expression was similar to hers.

Richard closed his eyes as Asbel’s fingers ran through his hair, making him sigh.

Sophie giggled. “I like it when people do that, too. It feels nice.”

Richard hummed.

Asbel tried to gather a few chunks into his fingers at the top of Richard’s head to start, but he kept dropping them. “You’re hair’s so thin, Richard.”

He hummed, his head lolling slightly before he caught himself. “Sorry.”

Sophie scooted toward him. ‘Are you sleepy, Richard?”

He opened his eyes to look at her. “A little. Having your hair played with is relaxing.”

She nodded. “I always feel very happy after.”

“So you suggested Asbel braid mine so I would be happy, too.” He put a hand on hers. “Thank you.”

She was so happy she blushed, causing Asbel to get distracted and look at her.

Richard tipped his head up. “What is it, Asbel?”

“Oh, nothing.” He continued his slow work on Richard’s braid. “It’s just nice that you two get along so well.”

Richard looked up as if he could see Asbel through his head. “Why, Asbel, you sound jealous.”

Asbel’s hands stalled for a moment. “No, I’m not. I really am happy.”

He looked to Sophie and mouthed, “jealous”, making her giggle again.

Asbel sighed. “You two…”

Richard said, “are hilarious”, at the same time as Sophie said, “are amazing”, and they both laughed.

“Have been spending too much time with Pascal.”

“That, too.” And to prove it, Richard held up a hand to high five Sophie.

“Hold still, I’m losing hair.”

Richard leaned back against Asbel’s legs, the rightness of their trio relaxing him in a way he could never be without them or with anyone else. He loved all his friends, but with every grouping came a different dynamic. And this was one special.

As his head hung further down, and Asbel’s hands moved toward the sensitivity of his neck, Richard shivered, losing his breath.

Asbel’s hands slowed even further as he reached the smaller hairs at Richard’s nape. It caused a torture in his chest that he wanted to let himself get lost in, but not with Sophie here, not with Asbel. Later, when he was alone, he would rest his hand to his chest and feel the way his heart pounded. But for now he was Asbel’s friend, his unconditional safety.

For now, he wasn’t in love.

Asbel finished by tying it off, giving it a little flick, which was probably a habit dragged over from Sophie. “All done.”

“Richard.” Sophie helped him to his feet. “You look so pretty.”

“Do I?” He touched the braid. “If I do, it’s all thanks to Asbel’s talents.” He looked back and Saw Asbel flushed from his concentration. “Thank you.”

Asbel nodded, looking dazed. “No problem.”

Sophie took Richard’s hand and dragged him to a mirror. “Look, we look so much alike now.”

Richard smiled at her, remembering the days when wearing the same shirt made him look “just like” his father. “Yes, we do. Next time we’ll have to wear the same clothes, too.”

Her eyes sparkled in her reflection. “Can we, really?”

“Of course.”

She spun around, still holding Richard’s hand so he was almost pulled to the ground. “You too, Asbel.”

“Me?” He came to stand next to them.

“Yes. Because we’re a family.”

He glanced at Richard for the smallest moment. “You’re right. We can all dress up.”

“Right. And Cheria, and Hubert, and Pascal, and the captain, too.”

“All right, all right. Don’t forget to ask them all first.” Though Asbel knew as well as Richard that they would all agree for her, even Hubert.

“Let’s write to them and ask them now.”

She was already off, so Asbel had to chase after her. “Maybe we should wait until we see them.”

Richard looked back to his reflection. He touched the bit of hair that had already fallen loose at his ear. He took a shaking breath, wondering if he could find the courage to ask Asbel play with his hair again.


End file.
